Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Previous and resolved discussions can be found in the archives: 2009 • 2010 • 2011. If You Travel through Dimensions This song, although non-official, would fall under the jingle catagory. If you are deleting this, might as well delete the Peanut Chicken jingle, along with all the other jingles. PabloDePablo 16:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I believe the definition of a song includes the use a voice no matter the length or time. This means that as long as you're singing, it's considered a song. Therefore, since Baljeet was singing, this is still a song, whether it was on the album or not. I mean, I Walk Away is a song. And its really short! And not on the album. so yeah.... Byez.Agent P Rocks2272 22:19, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Agent P rocks2272 This is a song because, "I Want Nothing" is considered a song too Trolypac 22:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You keep I want nothing and Sandwich Town jingle, keep this one too. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 22:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Eh......What they said. P&I4EVAH! 23:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) If "I Want Nothing" is deleted, Fine, Go ahead. But if it is still there, This song has a right to be on this Wiki. The Resistance is coming to the UK, October 2011. 09:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : It's now called Baljeet Explanation and was confirmed as BMI Work # 13364046. It's an official song. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:09, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Doofopoly Doofopoly is not in detail on the Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension page. This page is important and I'm sure Trolypac worked hard to find that photo. Please do not delete this page. Signed, Vegesan. 14:04, September 11th, 2011. (UTC) Thought You Needed Me Too I guess this SHOULD be deleted...I mean it was really just out of nowhere, without Jeremy even at least STARTING it or MENTIONING it. I created a full version and put on Youtube. I deleted cause it wasn't very good. Terry the Platypus terry the platypus is a real character, please don`t get rid of the page. 14:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Since he's only in one episode and just mentioned by name, the information about Terry would work better on a page that covers Doof's Platyproliferatorinator and the platypus clones it makes. That way, we consolidate the info onto one page instead of having separate stub pages for each of the clones. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) The pumpkin ghost is a CARACHTER, which means that writing info about it on the episode page should not be done.So please dont get rid of the page. Perry Runs Away! This is my fanfiction but it should not be deleted because in the wiki's article about blogs it states I can add fanfiction to my blogs. -Travisplatypus 02:55, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I still need to double-check the blog policy, but I think the idea is you can put a fan fiction story in a blog to get some initial feedback or to provide a link to where it is on the Fanon site, but if you're going to continue to expand and develop it, that needs to be done on site. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Phineas Gets Married? I was checking out the Wiki and some Wiki Contributor made a page named 'Phineas Gets Married'. I added the Deletion thing :) User: Ant 157349 ~ I gon' blow you up with some dynamite xD 13:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : I just deleted it. It was an example of a very common type of fan fiction: a one sentence story idea and nothing else. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:06, October 21, 2011 (UTC)